World Academy Meet Ouran!
by Shouta Izukai
Summary: A Hetalia/Ouran crossover. Warning! This is just a draft for a doujinshi my friends and I are making, and I'm still new to Hetalia, so some characters might be OOC. Actual doujin will be posted on deviantart after it has gone through editing, grammar, etc. Please tell me what you think! Yaoi, perverted France, & Murderous British food. AU
1. The Famous World Academy Host Club!

For a doujinshi my friends and I are writing. Well, I'm writing it, one of them is drawing it, and the other is editing and inking it. I know I have a lot of stories I need to finish, and I'm really sorry, and I'll try to finish them as soon as I can, but… well, yeah. Not trying to make excuses, but for now, enjoy the story!

* * *

The boy looked up at the clock monotonously, going "ah!" in response to what he saw. "I better get going, or I'll be late for the meeting." He muttered, putting away his books as he stood up to leave. Short black hair swished slightly as Kiku Honda hefted the bag onto his shoulder and walked swiftly (but calmly) out of the vast library. He ignored the few girly giggles as he walked down the hallway, stopping when he reached the door at the end. A sign above it read in swirly letters:

World Academy  
Famous Host Club

Kiku sighed, opening the door and stepping inside.

Chaos filled the room, the idiot president of the club ranting about some rival club, while the vice just grumbled in reply. One of the many brunettes was smiling happily as he munched on some pasta, talking to a rather grumpy looking blonde that was downing what looked like beer. Another, glasses-clad blonde was laughing heartily while another member sitting next to him just smiled nervously. A few guests sat nearby, each watching the scene unfold with different expressions. The strange smile didn't leave the tallest one's face, while a girl clutched his arm tightly. A tomboy grinned slightly as well, while the last of them glared at the chaos grumpily.

"Ah…" Kiku started, but to no avail. None of the chaos makers heard him. The tall guest sitting nearby didn't move, but the air became more sinister as he calmly spoke up.

"You shouldn't be causing such a ruckus, it might disturb the classes around us, da?" Ivan Braginski said calmly, and everyone stopped immediately, a shiver of fear going down their spines.

"Yes sir." They all replied, nodding obediently. The air let up, and several of the Hosts sighed in relief.

"Alright! Let's get down to business!" The blonde announced, having calmed down some. His expression was still obviously irritated though. "I'm sure most of you has heard by now, but recently a rival Host club has been gaining more and more popularity among women." He declared dramatically, slamming down 5 pictures onto the desk in front of him.

In the pictures, there was what looked to be a French blonde very much like their own president; a raven-haired and glasses-clad teen; a tall, tanned and impassive boy standing next to a small childish blonde; 2 ginger-haired twins looking at each other in a 'weird' way; and lastly, a girlish brunette looking at the camera in surprise. "Ah… that last one is a keen boy, I'll give him that." The idiot blonde muttered, nodding.

"Why are they all shirtless?" Kiku pointed out, causing several heads to snap towards the blonde.

"Pervert."

"Well excuse me if they were shirtless when I took the pictures!" Francis Bonfoy protested, blushing slightly.

"Anyways," The vice spoke up, all business-like, "they are apparently a threat to our club. I believe the President suggests that we should go and see whether or not they are really dangerous to our welfare."

"So, dude, you're saying we should infiltrate the place?" Asked one glasses-wearing blonde.

"Exactly! Oh hohohohon!" The President replied, laughing.

* * *

"Music Room 3. Here it is."

"Dude, go in already!"

"Alright, alright."

When they opened the door, the Ouran Host Club was there.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if the first chapter was short and horrible! I just couldn't find the time, and I don't know Hetalia very well, and it was so complicated! The actual doujinshi (which will probably be posted on deviantart) will be much better, I promise. This is our written draft before editing and all that fun stuff.**

**Anyways, on a happier note, the pairings have been finalized:  
America/UK  
France/UK  
Germany/Italy  
Belgium/Spain  
Russia/China  
****Prussia/Canada ?  
****Tamaki/Haruhi  
****Hikaru/Kaoru ?**

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE!_: If you want HikaKao or any other pairing that has not been listed, please review or PM me. Otherwise, there will not be any other pairings aside from these. Thank you.**


	2. Introductions & Murderous British Food

Finally! Another chapter! Sorry for the late update, but, again, I had to get some pairing problems cleared up with my co-conspirators. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"Wel- wha…?" The Ouran Host club muttered, staring in confusion at the strange group before them. They all seemed strange and out of place, if not handsome. Foreigners, it seemed, from the looks of it.

"Uh…" The group stared at each other in an awkward silence, until Haruhi spoke up in a slightly suspicious voice.

"Who are you?" This seemed to snap a few of the others out of it, and Francis started screaming at them in French. Arthur kicked the blonde, and muttered something (probably an insult) in English. The 2 glared at each other, like they would start going at it any minute.

"Will you two cut it out!" Another, stern-looking blonde snapped at the two. (A brunette behind him seemed to have dozed off.) "And you, Feliciano! Get up!" The brunette blinked, before smiling up at the angry blonde.

"Ludwig! I just had a dream about you! There was this big pasta, and we hadn't eaten for days, and-" Ludwig slapped his hand on the other's mouth, looking away. His cheeks were tinged red.

"You've told me this dream before, there's no need to tell me twice." He muttered, and Feliciano nodded. They looked at each other fondly, the blonde's stern face softening slightly. Their peaceful moment was interrupted by another shout.

"What the hell! Don't touch me you bloody pervert!" Arthur Kirkland shrieked, his fist landing on the French blonde, sending him flying with a bloody nose. A blonde nearby started laughing, while Arthur just glared at him. "And don't you get me started Alfred." He snapped. The other just kept on laughing.

"Um, excuse me, but who are you guys?" Haruhi asked again, a little bit louder. Kiku, having noticed, walked over to them calmly, bowing.

"I am Kiku Honda, and we're the World Academy Host Club. I'm sorry for the ruckus we're causing." He straightened himself, looking at Haruhi with a tiny smile.

"World Academy?" Haruhi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"World Academy is a school for the children of wealthy families all over the world, so there are quite a few foreigners. There is also a popular rumor going around the city that they have a host club, known for its exotic and handsome men. The President is Francis Bonfoy, a Frenchman. The Vice is Arthur Kirkland from Britain." Kyoya explained, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"That's right you bloody wanker! I suggest you make yourself presentable, Frog, or else!" The Brit shrieked, pointing rather rudely at the Frenchman now hiding behind a certain German, pouting.

"You shouldn't be fighting." A soft voice spoke up, but no one noticed. A glasses-clad blonde started laughing hysterically.

After 30 seconds of British cursing, American laughing fits, and a clingy Frenchman, the German had just about had it. Thankfully, Ouran's Host Club decided to step in. Mori silently stepped between the two, resulting in Arthur's wrath turning to him, but was silenced when Honey decided to join and looked up at the Brit with his innocent smile. "Would you like some cake?" Arthur's anger slowly dissipated, before sighing in resignation.

"Thank you, but I must ask you to try some scones I made, I brought them as a welcoming gift and-"

"NO!" The World Academy Hosts (excluding Arthur of course!) shrieked as one, pulling Honey away from the Vice.

"He didn't do anything to deserve such an awful fate!" Francis shrieked, hugging the small blonde.

"I'm sure he appreciates the offer, but there's no need!" Alfred agreed, covered in a cold sweat.

"Stop acting like my cooking is so bad!" Arthur shrieked, waving around a box of what must have been the so-called 'scones'. Somehow, Tamaki seemed to have gotten hold of one, inspecting it for a bit before he decided to give it a try.

"Wait! Don't-" Francis shrieked as his fellow Frenchman plopped the scone into his mouth. A faint gagging sound, eyes rolling back, and Tamaki collapsed, the twins freaking out.

"What the hell are those things?!"

"They're murder weapons!"

"Let me!" Francis cried, running over and stuffing something into the blonde's mouth. Tamaki came to a minute later, gasping and coughing.

"What was that? I almost died!"

"My scones are not inedible dammit!" Arthur struggled against the grasp of Alfred as he tried to strangle the 'Frog' and the Ouran Hosts.

"Anyways, why don't we all calm down and you can tell us why you're making such a racket in our club room." Kyoya interrupted, calming everyone down in an Ivan-like way.

"Right…"

* * *

"Anyways, we're the World Academy Host Club! The Pres here is Francis Bonfoy, he's French. The cranky vice here is Arthur Kirkland from Britain. That mean guy there is a German named Ludwig, and the clingy guy next to him is Feliciano Varga, an Italian. That's Kiku Honda, he's Japanese, and this is my Canadian brother Matthew Williams. And I'm the awesome American hero! Alfred F. Jones!" Al proceeded to laugh loudly, resulting in a smack on the head by the Brit.

"I see… so then I'm assuming you've come here because we've become a threat to your club? I'm going to assume that's also why your president was taking pictures of us yesterday." Kyoya assumed, raising an eyebrow.

"Well yes… And about our president, he's just a perverted toad." Arthur replied, glaring at the mentioned blonde. "And may I ask your names?"

"Oh yes… I'm Kyoya Ootori, the vice-president. The blonde here is our president, Tamaki Suou. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the small one here is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or just Honey-senpai; and the tall one is Takashi Morinozuka, or just Mori-senpai. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too…"

* * *

Sorry! There's no romance yet! I promise there will be some in the next chapter! Or the next...

Please review and tell me what you think! And updates will be slow for awhile, in case you haven't read my profile.


	3. Poor Mattie!

**I am SO SORRY this took so long! I was so friggin' stressed... Anyways, on a happier note, our 1st hint of romance now! Poor Mattie, Al does not listen. Also, about the doujin, the 1st 2 pages are up on Deviantart, on KeiKasate's profile. **

* * *

"Hey Mattie! Did you hear about the-" America stood frozen in the doorway, seeing the awkward position of the blonde and the albino in front of him. "Right, um… I'll just be going now, and leave you to…" He muttered, turning around stiffly. He made a sudden bolt for the door, Matthew William shouting at him from the other side of the room.

"Alfred! Wait! It's just a misunderstanding!" Of course, his soft voice was not heard.

Alfred bolted towards the Club Room, slamming the door shut behind him as he ran towards the Brit. "ARTIE! Mattie's in a relationship with Gilbert and he didn't tell me!" The blonde whined, shaking the Brit harshly.

"Sto-op sh-shaking m-me y-you g-git!" Arthur yelled back, his voice rattling along with his head in Alfred's strong grip.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Al muttered, letting go.

"Anyways, so what is Gilbert and Matthew doing?"

"They're in a _relationship_!" Alfred whined, looking at Arthur with his puppy eyes.

"…And what am I supposed to do?" The shorter blonde asked, blushing slightly as he looked away. Alfred opened his mouth to speak, when the door to the club room slammed open.

"Alfred! Wait, that was just a misunderstanding!" Matthew's voice cried as he and the Prussian burst into the room.

"How was that a misunderstanding? You were kissing!" Matthew turned beet red, and Gilbert started laughing, though he was turning red as well.

"Well… yes, but… we…" Matthew stuttered, trying to find a good excuse. "Okay! W-We're dating, Alfred. It's just… I didn't want to… I mean…" If it was possible, Matthew turned even redder, and he stared at a really interesting spot on the floor.

"Mattie you meanie!" The American shouted, running off. He deliberately shoved Gilbert on the way, making Gilbird chirp in surprise.

"Alfred!"

* * *

The Ouran Host club looked up in surprise as Alfred burst into the room, literally in tears. "Wha-what's wrong?" Haruhi asked as Al glomped Kyoya, sobbing into his shirt.

"Mattie's in a relationship with that stupid albino and he didn't tell me and Artie doesn't care and THEY'RE ALL HEARTLESS!" The American bawled, leaving Kyoya to look extremely uncomfortable.

"Well…" Haruhi muttered, clueless to what love was.

"Alfred, school's not over yet. Come on, we'll take you back." A Chinese accented voice called from the doorway, followed by a quiet, familiar "kolkolkolkol."

Ivan Braginski stood next to a shorter Chinese teen, his dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail that hung over his shoulder. (**Well, everyone's shorter than Russia, right?**) Wang Yao stood with his arms crossed, looking unhappy with the chore of dragging the American back to the World Academy.

Alfred, seeing who it was, shrieked and glomped Mori. "No way am I going back with you commies!" He shrieked, pointing his finger at the two. The Russian was soon exuding a scary aura, and the Chinese man looking like he was going to attack at any moment.

"Alfred, what did you call us?" Al shrieked again, hiding behind the taller Ouran student.

"Stupid commies!" He yelled, pointing his finger again. "Artie would have a better chance than you!" Looking like he was expecting this, Wang whipped out a cell phone, quickly dialing a number.

"Arthur? No, he won't come back with us. He said you'd have a better chance, so I think you should get over here. And bring those two also." After a few more seconds listening to a reply, the Chinese teen hung up, walking into the room and sitting in a chair, ignoring the blonde nearby scowling. The Russian, having heard most of the phone conversation, followed and sat next to Wang. "Arthur will be here in a moment, so you should prepare yourself." Wang told the American, smirking slightly in an evil way.

Alfred shrank back, an idea of what might happen forming in his head.

Only a few minutes passed when the shout of "AMERICA!" in a British accent blared from the hall. The door burst open in a similar way from when Alfred had arrived, and there stood Arthur panting heavily and red in the face like a madman. "Dammit Alfred, I can't leave you alone for 2 minutes can I? Stupid brat." The Brit muttered the last part under his breath, before stomping over and dragging the struggling American towards the door by the collar of his bomber jacket.

"Iggy! That hurts!" He whined, struggling against the other's grip. Arthur ignored him, and bowed in apology to the Ouran hosts, although his bow seemed a little awkward.

"Sorry for the trouble he caused you." England muttered, before straightening and proceeding to drag the American away, Wang and a smiling Ivan not far behind.

"Wait!" Tamaki called, a few other hosts looking at him in surprise.

England stopped and looked at him, head cocked. "Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to join us this Saturday for a dance hosted by us, the Ouran host club." Tamaki asked in a way that would make girls swoon.

"I'll have to ask our president and the others, but I think we should be able to come." Arthur replied, smiling briefly before he continued to drag away Alfred, who had began struggling again.

* * *

"A dance? That would be _magnifique_!" Francis started laughing in his 'annoying Frenchie laugh' as Arthur called it. "_Oui_! We must all go!"

"We get to come too, da?" Russia asked, a dark (though not as bad as it usually is) aura slightly suffocating the Frenchman. Wang, Elizabeta (Hungary), and a smirking albino stood next to him, giving off the same impression.

"_O-Oui_… of course, _mes amis_."

* * *

**From here on, if a character is speaking in a foreign language of some sort, I will stick the translations down here. Besides most French, everything else will probably come from Google Translate, so I'm sorry if any translations are wrong.**

**_Magnifique_-magnificent**

**_Mes amis_-my friends**

**And pretty much everyone should know what _oui_ means... Yes, just in case you don't know.**


End file.
